


[CRX]Wasted! 1-2

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 两次的都补全补全~Lofter蓝链遥遥无期，朋友再见~
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR, Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR/Sagar Thakker
Kudos: 4





	[CRX]Wasted! 1-2

Easy-1.僻静处的约会的故事

“请问您需要牵住我的手么？或者说，我是否有幸被您牵住我的手呢？”

那是Simon再熟悉不过的、惯例的第二重说法，但这次他在它出口之前就将微微探来的指尖扯住。河堤上总不少来往的人，或者行色匆匆、或者因为贪恋清新的香气而三两步一驻足。我们为什么要到这里来？他问，尽管已经因为水边舒适的气味而露出柔和的神情。我们已经走过目的地很远了，Colin，你刚才还在不停地说着把演奏会安排在午后的疲惫。我以为你要早早回去吃晚餐的。

噢，我刚才突然改变了主意。他答，他们继续走着，年长者露出神秘莫测的笑。难得我们有半个能够独处的工作日，而我们又刚好走到这里。这段河堤的尽头在哪里呢？没有人走到过。我只是一时兴起来探寻它，最终的结果反倒是其次了，在水边的散步总是让人心旷神怡。

Simon垂下眼睛，耸了耸肩。——不必露出那种表情，Simon，你可以适应一下“浪费时间”的感觉。我们现在有很多美妙的空闲，而且很明显不是被紧急事态尾随其后的、那种虚假的安稳。适应这个最适合人类生存的慢节奏没什么坏处，弦绷得太紧是会断的，你和我都是物理共鸣的拥戴者，你也很清楚这一点。

然后他鬼使神差地接受了这种说辞。

河水拐了个弯去迎接夕阳，于是没有人继续在这段刺眼的路上走。他们沿着甩开了人群的路继续前行，一前一后的牵扯逐渐变成并肩，金红色的风迎面而来。扭过头的Simon看不清爱人的脸，但地平线上的所有亮光都好像从那只眼睛里发出来似的，又在对方侧目的时候变成了自己，鼻息间都是傍晚的味道。

Colin的衣角被吹得呼啦呼啦响，他背后漆黑的琴盒却岿然不动。泡在城市里的人永远不会知道月光花长什么样子，有些音乐只从大多数人都看不到的泉眼里流出来，而Simon觉得那就是现在了，独被赐予真正的音乐家的时刻。他们沿着柔软的草坡走到水边去，在声声波浪边站定，极富经验的演奏者打开他的匣子，将姿态曼妙的琴弓舒展地送进晚风里。而当一曲终了，连火烧云也要随之谢幕，被余晖染紫的天际已经有点点碎星闪烁。有几粒掉在Colin的琴弦上，轻盈地折射开去，落进唯一的聆听者眼中那方海色的静谧天空。

他们在荒谬的音乐会里对着彼此微笑。穿过Node 08的河依旧流到郊外去，没有人知道它的尽头。

Hard-2.舞会上假扮情侣的刺客的故事

“我想我们已经排练过这些了，请放松。”

“她”的男伴终于开口说话的时候并没有礼节性的四目相接，他的视线从水晶吊灯上划过去，落进舞池里攒动的裙摆里。香槟杯接连相碰的清脆响声使得Colin语气里的笑意不清不楚的，尽管Simon颇有不忿，基本职业素养还是使他的嘴角保持住了一名普通舞会宾客应有的弧度；一定是太过碍事的裙摆的缘故，他确实异常烦躁。这套勉强与他肩宽相符的礼服裙大约从未为一名男性的腰肋着想过。

“但我快缺氧了。”于是他用了夸张一些的说辞来暗示自己的怨愤。

“噢，耐心一点，亲爱的Miss Silvia。”天知道那个假名是怎样随口捏合出来的，绅士的口吻大提琴一般柔和地穿插在舞曲中间，“我保证你一定会享受这次舞会——尽管我也不擅与各类名流相处。你可以只和我跳舞。”

你的意思明明是“你只可以和我跳舞”。Simon没有说出口，只是默许了Colin的手随着两人接近舞池的中央而逐渐搭上他的腰间。他们在下一支舞开始的时候融入旋转的人群，在长久的沉默中只是微笑着注视着彼此，却心照不宣地向着某一个流动着的点接近。身前繁复的纱掩着凶器，他抓住它的动作自然也会被舞伴感知，Colin的低语落进他的耳中，换来一声不屑的轻笑。

“绽放……然后飞走吧。”

两人在沉闷的坠地声中消失不见。

Hard-3.上条世界线的Another if

“我要回去洗澡，现在、立刻。”

“我很抱歉你不得不暂时收敛一下你的任性，美丽的女士。”

把身上的尸体推开不是什么难事，但Simon只是单纯不想动手。他只是靠在门板上，抱着臂，在Colin搀走那具被人花钱买命的倒霉鬼之后也依旧一副没什么好气的样子——他和与暗杀目标之间的一场热吻只差几秒钟。荒唐的女性假身份已经耗尽了他在这场舞会上所有的耐心，纱撑的触感又总细细地噬咬着他的腿，而当他终于撑到可以离开的现在，他不曾预料到拖后腿的居然是自己的同伴。

“你怎么回事？”Simon听见自己磨牙的声音。

“我只是在想怎样能给这位先生在乐团里安排一个合适的位置……下次还是选择杂物间比较合适呢。你看，我实在舍不得要和尸体放在一起的它们。人体的湿度是好木材的天敌。”

Colin移开挡在外面的几把贝斯的时候几乎是爱怜地抚摸着它们光滑的表面，他当初不该贪图调音室位置的便利，Simon在上前帮忙的时候愤愤地想。他近乎粗暴地将那个人折叠起来塞进乐器之间的空隙里，顺便压断了一把小提琴的琴头；而他走的太急，鞋跟又扯破了自己的裙角。他感到身旁的目光微妙地凌厉起来。

“Mr.Simon，你知道这把琴……和你的礼服价值几何吗？”

“只要你有命回去拿赏金，想搞多少就搞多少！”

Simon用力扯住说教者的一丝不苟的衣领——现在它们也和他的裙摆一样皱了——报复似的咬了上去。为不知名的冲动所驱使，也许他是疯了没错，他把一晚上的火气都留在了Colin唇角的齿痕里，余波是舌尖一丝带着腻甜的腥。他听见年长者含着惊讶的轻笑声，于是也突然有所醒悟，但他除了强撑底气和Colin对视之外想不出其他合适的反应。

——当然那也只是片刻。

他最后还是自认为流畅地将头扭了过去，以指腹胡乱抹了嘴唇，一声轻咳之下红了耳根。

“……赶紧滚。”

“是-是。”

某位宾客的死直到第三天晌午才被人循着气味发现，但凶手早已从漩涡中心远去，留下的只是一地平静的残骸。但也有些人声称自己见过嫌犯，他们无一不对死者身侧一名金发碧眼的青涩女郎念念不忘，但她的现身如此短暂，名姓又不可考，最终无人知晓她的下落。

Chaos-4.相爱相杀之下被害者反制加害者的故事

“要小心自己不完全理解的科技……我已经这样提醒过你了呢，Mr.Xenon。”

Simon没有说话，他刚刚艰难地从一个深吻中挣扎出来。人的双目无法在短时间内适应黑暗，他看不清对方的容貌，但那副嗓音自被听到的第一刻起就让他全身僵硬。他的任务目标一如既往地只是一个代号，而他也隐隐地有着会遇见熟人的预感，自委托者模糊的信息和执行的地点中追出自己的推测，但为什么是他？

——还偏是这一次遇上他。

枪械只有半个手掌大小，藏匿着的时候就连极尽亲密的相拥和爱抚都未曾使它现形，而它现在已经是Simon身上铺散着的零件残块，生命短暂得仿佛遇到空气就会碎裂。这不能责备它或者Simon，对付其他任何目标都绰绰有余，但唯独对现在进行时——已经预备性地在义肢中存储了破坏性程式的人相当无力。没人预料到这件事。

不、他原本有机会。但是他在那半秒钟之内意识到了对方的身份，而没能扣下扳机。

“可惜我早就拿到需要的资料了，这次来不过是料理‘后事’……正是指你这样的人，Mr.Xenon。上头居然派你这样的人才来处理我，不觉得有些大材小用吗？”

他的手脚没有被缚着，但他使不上力。Colin的口吻和他在自己身上用的力气完全不是一个等级，过于费心的压制让他说话的声音都有些颤抖，但这居然丝毫不影响二人之间暧昧的气氛。金属义肢当起手铐还真是好使啊？Simon咬着牙想，在全身各处紧到发痛的接触感中居然还有一只手轻飘飘地向上抚。“你来迟一步，但也正当时——我在干掉那些老上司之后连你的后路都准备好了，你尽可以投靠我这边，这里有你想知道的所有事情。”

“我们……早料到你有这种心思。”Simon好一会才重新夺回了呼吸的控制权，他的嘴唇上沾了Colin的血，让笑意也变得格外锐利起来。“我从未信任过你，但你的技术确实好用。相互利用总是存在的。”

“是吗，但你没能杀我，Simon。”

手腕的禁制感突然松了，但Simon依旧无法移动身体，那人正打算用另一种方式来支配他，于是热度不均匀地洒在他的颈间，在几次吐息之后就调动起了他的欲望并使之充分膨胀，除了技巧外还有那个存在的缘故——Colin Neumann Jr.本身。他在凌乱的喘中被迫接受谈判，比他多一点平稳的声音自他的下方传来，他花了很大力气抬头，已经能看清一些的眼睛在另一只金色的眼睛里闪烁着不定的光。

“作为饶我一命的报偿，我给你一次做爱的时间考虑。”

Hard-1.@Nozi的实验室paro：ConneR研究员教你如何亲吻一只猫咪

How do you kiss a feline?

在一阵药匙和模具轻微的碰撞声后，香精的味道随着转轮手柄嘎吱摇响的声音弥散开来。这时候的实验室里总是非常安静，就连毛发与座椅皮套摩擦的窸窣声响都消失殆尽，而ConneR自始至终从未回过头；他知道Xenon一直把视线警惕地钉在自己身上，而不是在做些别的什么，为了逃跑或者杀掉他而需要作出的努力。

他根本不担心这些。

那金色皮毛的猫原本也没有多么喧闹。他无法言语的同伴本就只会发出些兽一样的‘语言’，放松时柔软的咕噜和在喉咙深处接连破裂的、细小气泡的声音，比一般人稍微急促一些的呼吸声，以及被迫服药时汇集了每一个毛孔的抗拒的嘶声，威吓意味十足，尽管是无用功。他的操作便成了唯一的噪音来源，大量的淀粉和糖里掺着珍贵的药粉，光滑平整的片在压力撤走之后叮咚掉出来。他本不必每隔几天就要重复这样的工作，ConneR不是没有做过将药做成注射用干粉的尝试，但把针头刺进Xenon的手臂比把手塞进痉挛着反抗的喉咙里要困难的多，两相权衡之后这点麻烦倒也算不上什么了。

“你不想说些什么吗，猫咪先生？对我表示感谢一类的？”

猫咪先生发出愤怒的干呕声，眼睛里的湖水剧烈波动。

“是的、是的，我知道了。现在请再把嘴张开一次，让我确保你不会把药片藏在舌头下面。”

他第一次和Xenon接吻的时候，单纯只是出于“接吻”的目的。

字里行间都写着掩饰的档案里只有一件事与事实相符，那就是这只比描述中温顺太多的漂亮大猫并没有语言能力，尽管ConneR第一时间就检查了他的发声器官，而那一切正常。意料之外地，他能非常准确地理解人言——Xenon对他的自言自语报以恼怒的眼神和一记尾击，而ConneR立刻表示出了反省的意向，这样的说法的确不太礼貌，毕竟他们已经对接下来要做的一切达成过共识了，这必然建立于良好的沟通之上。

但在进行下一步动作之前，他们必须先解决内部问题。

从纳米药物到生物电刺激，ConneR想尽一切办法来“修复”他，但所有无疾而终的尝试只是一日日地增进Xenon的烦躁，在两次几乎失控的爆发后两人都很难再有什么主意。那天并不是ConneR第一次在检查猫的喉舌的时候陷入沉思，任凭Xenon在他手下不安地挣扎，他的手指划过舌面上生得并不完全的倒刺，触感柔软又锋利。

“你可真是难倒我了呢——这可是连ConneR研究员都不能解决的难题，Mr.Xenon。”他轻轻地叹气，“明明舌头还可以好好地活动。为什么什么都不肯说呢？”

猫立起的耳朵抖了抖，尖牙蹭着ConneR的指腹，皮肤下陷的地方立刻涌出一汪血。他挑衅似的探出一点沾着红的舌尖，又迅速收了回去，蹭在嘴角，一副刚进过食的凶悍模样。

他记不得自己最初的想法了，究竟是想看那条舌头是否真如看上去一般灵活，还是想去揩那点血痕，还是为了报复似的去咬他的舌尖；他第一次看见Xenon睁圆了眼睛，也初次尝到猫舌头上倒刺的滋味，软刷似的蹭着、卷着他的，含着一丝鲜红的津液从唇角流下来。

一如既往地、猫舌头上软刷似的倒刺紧紧缠着他，还带着些药粉的枫糖香味，来自于一种新型掩味剂，稍微削减了原料药的苦涩。这让猫咪先生更乖顺了些，ConneR感觉他似乎有意无意地收敛着自己的尖牙，尽管还会偶尔蹭过他们纠缠的舌，带来转瞬即逝的刺痛。

“……。”

Xenon在接吻的时候顺从得令人惊讶，也许是因为唇舌推挤的触觉像爱抚一样舒适，ConneR一度讶异于他的迎合，进而将这件事变成了传统延续下来。但、不仅仅是出于私心，他还发现大猫在亲昵的时候出奇地“健谈”——无论是无心发出的、还是饱含各种意味的声响都频繁了许多；那双紧闭着的眼睛从不泄出多余的情绪，但喉间挤出的每一丝声响无不透露出饱足的意味。

被舔着牙齿内侧的时候，Xenon会情不自禁地发出轻微的呜咽，他也曾学着以同样的方式回应，却屡屡被半路截断。吻的节奏从来都不在他手中，ConneR从未以“实验品”来看待他，但那“实验员”的身份却总在此刻把控着他，清晰非常。

被压制的不安令Xenon颤抖不已，ConneR给了他安慰性的拥抱，于是吻来得更深。两人的唇瓣推挤彼此，在粘膜上勾起一阵涟漪，他用舌的爱抚洗刷猫咪的不安，那条柔软的兽尾便在他的手臂上拂动。Xenon一度搂着脖颈向对方身上拥，甚至没有意识到自己在主动贴合，即使双唇分离也不曾松手，他主动坠进沙发里还是一段时间之后的事了。

屋里很是沉默了一阵子。

“……你以为这样就能让我开口了吗？”

Xenon在两人交织的一阵喘息之后如是说，然后诧异地闭紧了嘴唇。

“我不知道是药剂还是什么起了作用，Mr.Xenon，也许吻确实锻炼了你的舌头。”

研究员如是笑道，但猫不再说话了。无论ConneR用怎样的话头撩拨他，空气里竟连呼吸的声音都变得很浅薄。Xenon一直窝在他自己的角落，直到制药的器具被收起来，维护零件用的黄油香味占据了呼吸的主导，灯在一声脆响之后暗了下去，那人是怎样向他走来的、他在黑暗中也看得很清楚。ConneR没有回到他的房里去，而是一并在Xenon的身侧卧下，和他四目相对了片刻；金色的猫咪眨着眼睛，不知道在想什么。

这是个值得纪念的日子，Mr.Xenon。ConneR在他的耳边如此说，手臂一路滑到腰窝去，在最好的地方栖了下来。身上传来的触感像吻的余波，于是他再一次搂住了ConneR的脖颈。

Chaos-2.代餐梗扩写，架空现paro：克服了洋葱的顾客是如何陷入对店员单恋的

*原梗@HanscomBecki 没错就是那个洋葱番茄赛百味

*于是青年在二十六岁的春天陷入单恋

当Simon Jackson发现自己又一次站在队伍里百无聊赖地盯着切蔬菜的店员的时候，他突然意识到了一个严峻的问题。

一般来说，他是没有专门吃早餐的习惯的，一杯糖和奶和咖啡因就够他一上午的需求，而交通线旁边又是所谓“黄金地段”，租金贵压力大，商铺流水一样换。倒闭了哪家又新开了什么，和他向来是一点关系都没有，他花了三个月时间才意识到半年前被同事津津乐道的炸鸡柳店面早就无影无踪了，更遑论走进其中一步。而这样的他，在上班前的一个小时，餐饮店的“早高峰”之前，正违逆着他的习性来等一个三明治。

也许一次违例不值得称道，问题是，他已经连续吃了两个星期。

他在几个口味之间的摇摆不定里吃了太多次起司牛肉，在昨天入睡前就已经打定主意要买一次吞拿鱼，所以今天突然有余力来思考自己的现况。一家向来口味和份量都是中等水平的连锁店怎么就让自己爱不释口，明明昨天还在抱怨酱料的咸淡——Simon视线放空地盯着店员翻飞的手，那颇有节奏感的动作配上响声十成十的赏心悦目，白洋葱被切得冰丝似的漂亮——今天不是要直接去上班的吗？

Simon专注于自己的“思考”，不知不觉地、向店员的肢体投去了困惑的目光。忙于工作的对方并没有看见他的表情，使他得以长久地看着它们，然后意识到了问题所在：他不喜欢吃蔬菜三明治，也不喜欢排长队，他纯粹是为了看店员来的。当然你在Node 08能见到各种各样的人，这一点都不奇怪，但什么人因此而有自己的独到之处、进而深深吸引了Simon Jackson也不奇怪。好吧，也许不止吸引他一个人，这家连锁店早就爆红了。

“机械义肢和一副复古绅士派头搭起来简直超绝性感啊啊啊...”

“遮起一边眼睛的打扮配上沉稳的样子不是超帅吗？”

队伍里总是有超多OL，他总能在她们口中听见诸如此类的话，也许这就是所谓的残缺美和反差美。他的名字是什么？ConneR？只能怪工牌写得太小，Simon用了两次三明治的时间才在不让视线在对方身上停留超过五秒、以免引起注意的情况下得知这点，那个有点微妙的大写让他多嚼了几下才把嘴里的包装纸吐出来，ConneR的包的三明治总是很紧很利落，以至于油纸的一角有时会粘在面包上。当他的同事一定压力很大，在配料台抢了所有的风头之后，收银员总是一副半带嫉妒半带欣喜的表情——收入的增加是实打实的。

他发现自己在店里总是思维发散，也许是为了控制自己不去关注那个店员。理所当然地，他差点错过自己的三明治，也没有看到店员发现下一张包装纸时由一般平静逐渐热烈起来的笑容。

“下一位、全麦吞拿鱼……Mr.Xenon？Mr.Xenon在吗？全麦美乃滋吞拿鱼不加热、全套蔬菜不加洋葱和番茄对吗？”

ConneR的语速偏快，就像任何一个忙碌的餐饮店员一样，但表情耐心又诚恳。Simon点了头，稍微有点鲜甜的腥味隔着一层手套在机械义手上展开——他下意识地多看了几眼，但今天它的状态很好。他们、或者说ConneR对他变得熟络起来，是因为一次不大不小的义手故障；那是他第一次也是最后一次见到ConneR稍微有些失去镇定的情况。借着私用的终端修好它没花Simon多少时间（大头用在了回家洗裤子上），而在那之后……

他突然发觉，剩下的配料里似乎没有什么要切的东西。

“等一下，帮我加洋葱。”

“您克服洋葱了啊？哎呀，这不是很厉害的事吗——”

“吵死了。”

Simon明显感到身后的无数视线向他靠拢过来，匆忙打断了那副令他万分局促的含笑的语调，但对方显然没打算就这样放过他。“那番茄还要为您加进去吗？”

“……不要加。”

“是、是——”

他脸烧得脑子发热，也忘了自己是怎么走出店里的了，回过神来的时候只发现自己正拿着半剥开的三明治，正准备往嘴里送。他从不在大街上吃东西，只犹豫了片刻，某道声音就再一次趁虚而入，短暂地侵占了他的主动权：

“我个人建议第一次尝试洋葱的客人搭配这种含有培根粉末的酱料呢。那么，祝你拥有美好的一天，Mr.Xenon。”

Simon咬了一口，只尝出心烦意乱的味道。

于是青年在二十六岁的春天陷入单恋，没有包括他自己在内的任何人清楚这件事。

Glitch plus +++ 混邪的CRXSG亲吻练习

他们也许现在都后悔了。也许不。

Sagar感觉对方似乎在皱着眉头，于是他悄悄睁开眼。因为距离太近的缘故，那张脸理所应当地很模糊，金色的发丝在他眼前晃，看着微微地发痒。他有点撑不住椅背，手臂往前蹭了蹭，陷进衣领的绒，另一只手便从下方抚上来，想拉住他却又似乎犹豫了，最后只是轻轻托了一把。来自另一名青年的吻很慢，很局促，舌尖总也越不过双唇相接的分界线，但他又何尝不是一样呢？这使得他们很长一段时间都被困在浅浅的碰触里。

体会很不一样，但也不坏，他们还没有在无第三人参与且清醒的状态下直接亲吻过彼此。瞬时记忆在精神冲击下已经模糊了，这个吻是怎么开始的，Sagar有点想不起来——但他一开始只是在盯着Simon的显示屏而已，千真万确。

他很少有一整个下午花费在家里，因此几乎没有接触音乐人午后的工作，荧屏上诸多波形扭曲的音轨和不时响起的试作片段让他驻足观看，而Simon并不介意身后一个安静的旁观者的存在，或者说因为无声的相处而感到相当惬意。也许是因为沉浸于创作中的人一次不经意的扭头，也许是因为Sagar自身由于疲惫而短暂地趴在椅背上，当两人贴近到一定程度的时候，这种事就自然而然地发生了。

既然亲密关系已经存在，那也没有什么好奇怪的。问题是他们往往都是接受的那一方。

Sagar试着从被给予的经验里取出一些自己所能做的。与年长者总是浓郁的茶香不同，与午后困倦搏斗过的青年口里有咖啡味、却十分清爽。他尝试着从轻点对方的唇瓣开始，很快听见Simon轻微的呻吟声，随后是彼此舌尖的第一次碰触，滑腻感带起一股令人头皮发麻的电流，很舒服。没有情欲的支配，再轻微的水声都是不小的刺激，对方迎上来的时候逐渐绷紧的脖颈肌肉和颈骨好像在咯咯作响。这时候Neumann博士应该会吻深一点了，他想，随后捧住了Simon的脸。

那实在是很自然的动作，但Sagar手心的温度很快烧起来，连一并被捧住的发丝也温热了，于是这一拢浅金色更为柔软。他很少俯着去亲吻和接受亲吻，口里的舌尖向上顶着钻进来的体会是被迎合而不是迎合，Simon给人的观感一向是他擅用的实体琴弦、微冷而坚韧，却也能如此这般。——大概是拨片和琴弓之间的差别吧，用Neumann博士的方法演奏，就会产生柔和的音色……

“Sagar…？”

“…！”

身下人突然出声吓得他咬了下去，湖水色的眼随着一声吃痛的闷哼睁开。Sagar反射性地想抬起头道歉，压在后颈的重量将他箍在原处，青年的吻又拥了上来。短暂分离之后对方的唇反而更热了，这次那舌尖毫不犹豫的滑进他的口中，绕着他轻而缓的打转，另一个人惯用的招数。然而Simon的动作还是要慢些，也掌握不好轻重，蹭得唇上一片湿之后就也无所适从了；两人接触的感觉比起亲密更像是摸索，有些笨拙地推挤着彼此的感觉难以言喻。这次的吻终结得也同样突兀，匆忙收回双唇的青年略显忙乱地擦拭着什么，Sagar这才发现对方口角溢出的些许津液已经一路滑落至衣领内侧。

“喔、这是某种亲昵的练习吗？很高兴看到你们关系变得这么好呢。”

轻轻的击掌声自门口传来，却没有接收到任何目光，屋里的两人都已慌慌张张地扭过头去，咳嗽声刻意而杂乱。身上带着食物香气的年长者走进房间来，分别在两个年轻人的额头上落下一个吻，口吻含着些奖励的意味，两份情感的重量便混在了一起。Sagar晚些才意识到，Neumann博士似乎整晚心情颇佳，清洗碗盘的水声都轻快许多；而Simon始终张不开口似的，晚餐之后就又回到了他的简易工作室里，这一次特意掩上了门。


End file.
